


Los Que Estoy Amando

by kattahj



Category: Good Behavior (US TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: Of course Javier knows that their situation is untenable. There are times when the impossibility of it all comes crashing in on him, when he watches Jacob and thinks, the kid doesn't deserve this. He should have a quiet, normal life, where he gets to keep his own name and can go to school without his parents breaking the law.





	Los Que Estoy Amando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k8andrewz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8andrewz/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta, who I cannot name yet, but who has been a good friend for me ever since my earliest fando days.

Of course Javier knows that their situation is untenable. There are times when the impossibility of it all comes crashing in on him, when he watches Jacob and thinks, the kid doesn't deserve this. He should have a quiet, normal life, where he gets to keep his own name and can go to school without his parents breaking the law. 

But nobody gets too choose their parents, and they're what Jacob has. That's what the custody battle was all about, and Letty may lie about a lot of things, but her fear of Sean is genuine. 

As is the love she feels for her son. She has fought so hard to keep him, and what could Javier possibly do in the face of such maternal devotion, other than want to support it any way he can? 

He can't go back to the way things were with his family, with Ava and the girls, no matter how hard he tries. But he can help Letty stay out of jail. He can tell a bunch of lies to smiling strangers, help Jacob with his homework, spend his days chopping and frying in endless repetition, and then go home and make a beautiful meal from beginning to end, the way it should be done. 

Tonight, he decides on carbonada, beef stew with vegetables, and has just unpacked all the ingredients when Letty and Jacob show up. 

“Can we help?” Jacob asks, offering for the both of them. Letty's mouth quirks up, but she nods along, agreeing to his proposition. 

“Sure,” Javier says. “You can peel the potatoes. Letty, you can help me with the onions.” 

“Oh, God,” she says, but does so, readily, hacking away at them in a fervour that makes Javier stop his own work to guide her along. 

“Smaller dices,” he says, standing behind her with one hand on the knife over hers, and the other on the onion. “Like this.” 

A shiver goes through her, and she leans into his touch. “Are you always this helpful with new kitchen recruits?” 

“Always,” he teases, kissing her ear. 

Jacob sighs loudly, scraping away at his potatoes. “Dude, gross. Parents aren't supposed to canoodle in front of their children.” 

“Canoodle?” Javier asks. 

“Like you're doing now. It's off limits.” 

Both Javier and Letty laugh at that, and Javier steps back. Jacob is watching them with a grimace that's downright endearing – after everything he has endured, this is enough to affront him? It's reassuring, though. A sign of normalcy... and only then does Javier realize that Jacob has used parents in the plural. Like they're a family, like any other. 

He blinks at that, his vision temporarily blurry. 

“Hey,” Letty says, sniffling a little as she watches him over her shoulder. “The onion scent got to you to, huh? I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now.” 

“Yes, it's... strange,” Javier says, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “You finish that up, and I'll get the pan ready.” 

Letty smiles, and he can tell that he's not fooling her – even more so when she pulls him in for another kiss. 

“Okay, I'm done!” Jacob declares, plopping the peeled potatoes into their bowl. “I'll be in my room, and you can do _whatever_ .” 

What they do is mostly cooking. There are a lot of different items to prepare for a carbonada, and they're not all added at once, either. 

At one point, Letty pushes him up against the wall, and he tells her: “I need to add the zucchini and corn in fifteen minutes.” Checking his watch, he corrects himself: “Twelve minutes.” 

“We can do a lot in twelve minutes,” she says, nuzzling his neck. 

The electric sensation of her skin against his overrules any lessons about distractions while cooking, and he nods. His phone is in his back pocket – he fumbles with it and sets the timer for twelve minutes before catching her mouth in his. 

She unbuttons his shirt, trailing kisses along the way until he starts to ease down her pantyhose, which puts him out of reach for her mouth but not her fingers, which run through his hair in caresses that become considerably less gentle as he licks the inside of her thigh. Impatiently, she yanks him back up and grabs at his belt buckle. No time for finesse. 

No time at all, as it turns out, because that's when the alarm goes off. Javier backs away. “Sorry.” 

Letty sighs in disappointment, but allows him time to re-wash his hands and add the vegetables. “Now, can we get back to what we were doing?” 

“I haven't chopped the peaches and pears yet, and they need to be added in ten minutes, so...” 

“You're just leaving it there? Unbelievable.” 

“I'm cooking dinner,” he points out. 

“I'm living in a 1950s I Love Lucy hellscape of domesticity and no sex,” she grumbles, squirming to get her pantyhose back up. But there's no real menace in her voice, and she kisses the back of his neck as he begins to peel the pears. “Fine. I'll go set the table. Add to the picturesque quality of the scene.” 

“You'll love this dish,” he says with a grin. 

She sticks her tongue out at him before heading out the door. “I'd better.” 

The rest of the cooking doesn't take long, and when he brings the dish into the dining room, Letty and Jacob are already at the table. There are folded napkins and everything, which makes Javier smile. 

“What's the occasion?” 

“Anything with more than a dozen ingredients is an occasion in itself,” Letty says. “Come on, let's see how good it is.” 

Judging by her and Jacob's intense eating for the next half hour, the answer is satisfactory. Only very occasionally does Letty pause between bites to talk to Jacob about the things he'll need for school. 

They're still short on the money. She's planning to steal it, and if she's caught – again – this will all be over. 

It'd be so much easier for Javier to take an assignment. Only trouble is, he'd have to lie to Letty, which jeopardizes the relationship in a different way. 

“Why don't we leave the washing-up to Jacob?” she says. 

As Javier has been ruminating on finances, they've finished the meal. No leftovers, which always gives him a sense of satisfaction. 

“There's a dishwasher,” he says. “I can take care of it, it won't take long.” 

Letty puts her arms around his shoulders. “Or Jacob could do it.” 

“I could,” Jacob reassured him. “It's no problem.” 

“Let's do it together,” Javier suggests. “We'll be done in no time. Fifteen minutes, at the most.” 

“You and your fifteen minutes,” Letty huffs. “Fine. Give me your phone. I'm setting the alarm.” 

The huff is for show, but she does set the alarm, before helping to clear the table. Back in the kitchen, she cracks jokes with Jacob, silly jokes that make Jacob roll his eyes even while he's laughing, and Javier laughs too, at the sight of them. 

No, he can't lose this. He'll kill if he has to, whatever it takes to keep them safe and happy. 

An old song plays in the corners of his mind, and he whistles it quietly as he loads the dishwasher. 

“Huh,” Letty says. “Didn't peg you as a Joan Baez fan.” 

“Who's Joan Baez?” 

She chuckles and gives him a quick kiss. “Never mind.” 


End file.
